object_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Crest
As the Empire's leading Supreme Commander, Imperial Crest (born, Republic Crest) is a male black-and-white object who was known to be one of the renowned figures of the Galactic Empire ever since Darth Vader. As the Dark Lord of the Sith, he was a formidable foe to OL and PowerPoint, being classified as one of the main antagonists. Early life Republic Crest was born on May 25th, 1977, the same time the original Star Wars film hits theaters. When he attended and graduated from the w:United States Army Training and Doctrine Command, he was ranked Sergeant in the US Military. During his line of duty for the US Forces, he has fought and won many battles, and he eventually promoted into General; he was granted command of his forces. The Clone Wars As the General of the US Military, Republic Crest slowly develops Force powers, thus leading to his former status as Jedi Master. Three months after the 2001 9/11 attacks, he officially retires from the Army as General, and joins himself with the newly-formed Grand Army of the Republic. Since his records show that he has fought and won many battles and was granted the chain of the command, he was now currently ranked the Supreme Commander. Like when he was in his US Army years, Supreme Commander Republic Crest has fought (and won) many battles. More interestingly, he was Chief-of-State in the Republic Council. He continued his duty, until at the end of the Clone Wars. Order 66 As he was held custody by Mace Windu for controlling the Senate in secret, and uses Force Lightning on him, he, in a very short time, drafts himself to the Dark Side of the Force, and kills off Windu by using Force Lighting back at him. As he strips GAR away from the Jedi and the Senate, he executes Order 66 to initiate mass-genocide on the Jedi. He then reformats the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire, thus renaming himself currently as Imperial Crest. Early Galactic Civil War and Resonance Cascade After the execution of Order 66, and after he renamed himself to Imperial Crest, he keeps his chain of command as Supreme Commander. After the formation of the Galactic Empire, he ensures his plan on building a planet-destroying superweapon called the Death Star, as well as securing the totalitarian grip of the galaxy, keeping thousands, perhaps millions of star systems, in line. Imperial Crest, now Dark Lord of the Sith, develops some hatred over a particular object, who was none other than theoretical physicist Orange Lambda. In turn, two Death Stars were made. At the climax of the Rebel Battle of Yavin, one of the Death Stars was destroyed by the time the Resonance Cascade happened on Earth. As part of his government cover up on the Black Mesa Research Facility, he sent in PX-10's, TIE Fighters, three different walkers and massive, automated assault tanks into that hot-zone. Unfortunately, the Empire was unprepared to take on the alien Xen forces that were infesting the facility; they suffered heavy casualties. Because of this, he orders a full retreat, and makes his decision on destroying Black Mesa using Imperial seismic tanks and TIE Bombers. After Black Mesa was destroyed by the Death Star's superlaser, Orange Lambda and PowerPoint were the only survivors. Personality and traits Imperial Crest was a high-ranking commander of the Galactic Empire. Therefore, he has a sinister personality, about as sinister as Darth Vader from the Star Wars films. But despite having a responsibility as commander, he was sometimes a comic relief, much like Lord Hater from Wander Over Yonder. Nonetheless, he was a formidable foe to OL and PowerPoint. Trivia *He was a parody of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. *Before Order 66 was executed, he was born Republic Crest, much like Palpatine was Chancellor during the Clone Wars. *He was one of the few object military personnel who was not based off of any weapon. *He was one of the very few objects to have white eyes. Gallery Imperial Emblem.png Imperial Logo Pose1.png Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Supreme Commanders Category:Symbols Category:Black-and-While Objects Category:Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Republic Category:Hazardous Environment Combat Unit Category:US Military Category:Characters